Itou Kashitarou
Itou Kashitarou (伊東歌詞太郎, Kashitarou Itou), formerly known as weezer, is a singer-songwriter and known for his strong, clear, "refreshing", and earnest-sounding voice, with a narrow, almost quavering vibrato. Although this distinct vibrato is occasionally described as being fluttery and slightly "peculiar", his voice is commonly considered to be "warm" and pleasant to listen to. He is a technically sound singer, capable of hitting notes cleanly and effortlessly as well as having a decent vocal range; he is also very good at controlling his singing volume. His first upload was in fact not an cover, but an original VOCALOID song titled "Namida ga Koboreru Mae ni" using , after which he was given the honorific and dubbed FuwamokoP (ふわもこP). In addition to VOCALOID work, he posted a few acoustic and arranged covers on the side under the utaite name weezer; but though they were well-received, their view counts almost never broke the 10K mark. His cover of "Melt" , posted in early 2012, was his first breakthrough hit - shortly afterwards, he created a new account, changing his utaite name to Itou Kashitarou. He has since deleted his old account (thus halting his activity as a producer), but despite this, the videos posted on it remain viewable. Before and during his tenure on Nico Nico Douga, he has also been known among Japanese indie music circles as the lead vocalist of the band the sailers (known as MANIAC SEA PLAY until 2008, but more popularly known as The Magical Steppers. before they changed their name again to the sailers in 2011) under his real name, Yashiro Tatsuya (家城竜也, Tatsuya Yashiro). To date, the band has released two singles and a mini-album; however, they have been on indefinite hiatus since July 2012. Although he has confirmedJanuary 31, 2012 Twitter status that he and Yashiro Tatsuya are one and the same, it is advised that fans and listeners keep his identities separate. He is good friends with Amatsuki, with whom he often collaborates, and is also friends with the illustrator and mangaka Kuwahara Souta, who has illustrated some of his twitter avatars. He is a close, longtime friend of LeftyMonsterP (with whom he forms the unit Itowokashi) and often collaborates with him, including composing songs or having lives together. They have known each other since childhood, and performed together in middle school. Whenever he performs live as Itou Kashitarou, he wears a fox mask, while LeftyMonsterP wears one of several other masks. His first entry into the utattemita category was an acoustic cover of the pillows' "Strange Chameleon" , however his first cover under his present name was "Narisumashi Gengar" , which currently has 198K views and 8.5K mylists. His first hit cover was "Shiwa" , which currently has over 381K views on NND and 21.5K mylists, and is the most popular cover of that song; while his most popular solo cover to date is "Children Record" , which currently has 795K views and 32.5K mylists. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on December 31, 2012) # Gakuen Shisoutan (Released on December 31, 2012) # (Released on March 13, 2013) # (Released on April 24, 2013) # 2GS First Trip (Released on May 08, 2013) # with Soraru & Ryo-kun (Released on May 27, 2013) # (Released on May 29, 2013) # (Released on May 29, 2013) # (Released on June 12, 2013) # (Released on July 03, 2013) # (Released on August 07, 2013) # Circle of Friends Vol.2 (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on August 12, 2013) # Giniro Yasou (Released on August 12, 2013) # (Released on August 21, 2013) }} List of Covered Songs -Acoustic ver.- (the pillows song) (2010.01.21) # "Sora mo Toberu Hazu" (I Can Surely Fly In The Sky) -Acoustic ver.- (Spitz song) (2010.01.25) # "Hybrid Rainbow" -Arrange ver.- (the pillows song) (2010.01.31) # "Melt" -Male Key Arranged ver.- (2012.01.10) # "Yumeyume" -LeftyMonsterP Arrange Short ver.- (2012.01.13) As Itou Kashitarou: # "Narisumashi Gengar" (Masquerading Gengar) (2012.01.29) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) (2012.02.06) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -Cello & Piano ver.- (2012.02.06) # "Hello, Worker" (2012.02.11) # "Hello, Worker" -Piano ver.- (2012.02.11) # "Nekomimi Archive" feat. Itou Kashitarou and Amatsuki (2012.02.22) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. Itou Kashitarou and Jegyll (2012.03.04) # "Sakura no Ame" (Cherry Blossom Rain) (2012.03.15) # "Watashi Rice Teishoku Tabe ni Kita" (I Came to Eat the Rice Special) (2012.03.25) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) (2012.04.11) # "Maigo no Boku ni" (I've Been Lost) (2012.04.18) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) -LeftyMonsterP Arrange ver.- (2012.05.10) # "Hoshiai" feat. Amatsuki and Itou Kashitarou (2012.06.22) # "Tokeitou no Uta" (Verse of the Clock Tower) feat. Namukari, Itou Kashitarou, Masha, Uron, Nayuta, and Renoa (2012.06.25) # "from Y to Y (2012.07.02) # "Dust" -LeftyMonsterP Arrange ver.- (2012.07.13) # "Children Record" (2012.08.15) # "Koi no Koritsuki" (2012.08.20) # "HEAVEN" (2012.08.28) # "Sode Fureau mo Tashou no En" (When Our Sleeves Touched, It Felt Like We'd Met In A Previous Life) feat. Rib and Itou Kashitarou (2012.09.10) # "Umbrella" (2012.09.21) # "Share, We Are" (Original with LeftyMonsterP) (2012.09.30) # "S・K・Y" (2012.10.08) # "START" (2012.10.16) # "Nou Shou Sakuretsu Girl" (Gray Matter Explosion Girl) feat. Itou Kashitarou and Amatsuki (2012.10.24) # "Shounen Camera" (Youth Camera) (2012.11.11) # "Connect" (Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica OP) (2012.11.28) # "GOLD" feat. Au, un:c, Itou Kashitarou, Kazyu-P, Kumakuma, Jegyll, Freesueru, Hotori, Masha, Memeta, Yuikonnu, Yuuka, Yuki Yucky, and Rabipo (2012.12.22) # "Circle of Friends" feat. Circle of Friends (2012.12.27) # "Hello Laughter" feat. halyosy, Ryo-kun, Rib, Gero, Dasoku, and Itou Kashitarou (2012.12.30) # "Pierrot" -Arrange ver.- (2012.12.31) # "Kibou no Uta" (Song of Wishes) feat. Itou Kashitarou, kain, Ayaponzu＊, Yuuka, Mainan, tsukimi, Nao, KK, uk., Matsushita, Freesueru, minald, Kotainu, Yasuko, ＊Nanan＊, Nanna, Akira, tetla, Demy, Ninomae Takanori, RAG, and Lemorea (2013.01.01) # "Kokuhaku Yokou Renshuu" (Confession Rehearsal) feat. un:c and Itou Kashitarou (2013.01.25) # "Aishiteru" (I Love You) (2013.02.01) # "Junjou Skirt" (Naive Skirt) (2013.02.21) # "Setsuna Trip" feat. Itou Kashitarou and Yuuto (2013.03.06) # "MUGIC" feat. clear, nero, Rib, Soraru, Lon, and Itou Kashitarou (2013.03.17) # "Hysteri" (2013.04.05) # "Sayoko" (2013.04.20) # "Let's" feat. Smiley*2GS (2013.05.02) # "Hashire" (Fixed Race) (2013.05.16) # "Haiboku no Shounen" (The Defeated Boy) (2013.05.21) # "A Leaf Letter" (2013.06.01) # "Maji LOVE 2000%" feat. Kashitaro Ito, Shamuon, Mafumafu, Kony, Yuuto, Amatsuki and un:c (Uta no Prince-sama: Maji Love 2000% OP) (2013.06.21) # "Interviewer" (2013.06.26) # "Kakurenbo" (2013.07.03) # "Isshoku Sokuhatsu☆Zen Girl" (Dangerous Situation ☆ Zen Girl) feat. Itou Kashitarou and Amatsuki (2013.07.13) # "Yakusoku" (Promise) (Original with LeftyMonsterP) (2013.07.13) # "Hoshi no Uta" (Song of the Stars) (2013.07.29) }} Discography For Circle of Friends albums see here For ShimeFive (〆5) albums see here For Smiley*2GS albums see here |track2composer = KEI |track2arranger = KEI |track3title = Sakura no Ame |track3info = (Cherry Blossom Rain) |track3lyricist = halyosy |track3composer = halyosy |track3arranger = is, halyosy |track4title = Karakuri Pierrot |track4info = (Mechanical Pierrot) |track4lyricist = |track4composer = 40mP |track4arranger = 40mP |track5title = You |track5lyricist = LeftyMonsterP, Itou Kashitarou |track5composer = LeftyMonsterP |track5arranger = LeftyMonsterP }} |track1composer = Ishifuro |track1arranger = Ishifuro |track2title = Bokura no Let it Be |track2info = (Our Let It Be) |track2lyricist = Harry |track2composer = Harry |track2arranger = KaiseiP |track3title = Setsuna Plus |track3info = (Momentary Plus) |track3lyricist = |track3composer = MikitoP |track3arranger = MikitoP |track4title = Coca-Cola Time |track4lyricist = MikitoP |track4composer = MikitoP |track4arranger = MikitoP |track5title = Sayoko |track5lyricist = MikitoP |track5composer = MikitoP |track5arranger = MikitoP |track6title = Children Record |track6info = |track6lyricist = |track6composer = Jin |track6arranger = Jin }} Gallery |MUGIC Soraloneroclearibito.jpg|From left to right: nero, clear, Rib, Soraru, Lon and Itou Kashitarou, as seen in their cover of "MUGIC" |Kashitaro_ito_twitter.png|Itou Kashitarou, as seen in his former Twitter avatar |Itou kashitarou.jpg|Itou Kashitarou, as seen in his former Twitter avatar Illust. by Kuwahara Souta (桑原草太) |Itou_kashitarou_twitter_aishiteru.png|Itou Kashitarou, as seen in his former Twitter avatar Illust. by Kuwahara Souta (桑原草太) |kashitaro_ito.jpg|Itou Kashitarou as seen on Twitter Illust. by Kuwahara Souta (桑原草太) }} Trivia External Links * Twitter * Twitter (as Yashiro Tatsuya) * Blog (with LeftyMonsterP) * Blog (as Yashiro Tatsuya) * Plurk Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Producers Category:Smiley*2GS Category:ShimeFive (〆5) Category:Circle of Friends Category:Teito Hanayoi Category:Completed Pages